trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TormentedClaws
Enter Name Your name is LORNAE OPISTO You are a young Alternian Troll approximately 8.78 Solar Sweeps of age, not that you're keeping track. You have many INTERESTS, the most obsessive of which being your collection, construction, and distribution of TRAPS. It would not be an exaggeration to say that there is more space allocated for traps in your hallways than there is for walking. You are also a bit of a DIGGER, and often see fit to expand the size of your hive by indulging this habit. Given that your hive is UNDERGROUND, you haven't yet had any complaints. Your lusus is a massive, female twin-tailed scorpion that goes, occasionally, by the name CHKTHAR. More often though she just ignores you. She contributes to your digging habit, and is in fact the reason it exists in the first place. She will dig nigh constantly, often DEFORMING the path from the top and bottom of your hive. It is like living in a maze that constantly changes. Your Trollian handle is tormentedClaws, and you 7end 7o zpeak wi7h an obviouz accen7, bu7 you are very careful and prezice wi7h your wordz, and a77emp7 7o refrain from zwearing. zome7imez you zlip up 7hough. You are loyal to your friends, neurotic though they may be, and are generally polite to people you just met, since you see no point in forming unnecessary antagonists. Anyone who does, though, be it your fault or theirs, has to get to you first. Examine Room Your RESPITEBLOCK is, for the most part, rather sparsely populated. Not counting the multitude of scraps, drill parts and unfinished traps. A computer, recuperacoon, and workbenches are all you really need. There's also a lot of cables and hooks. They used to be for safety, but now you know your way around digging well enough. Now you are skilled enough with them to effectively traverse large caverns with only their tempered hooks preventing you from a rather ungraceful demise. It's just a shame you only have one cavern big enough to do this, and it's unlikely to have any sort of practical usage. You like to think it makes you look badass though, and it's fun in any case. Strife Specibus It's not hard to figure out is it? DRILLKIND and TRAPKIND. You've mostly just relied on the traps thus far, but you can't imagine that the intricacies of drilling a tunnel can be all that different from applying the same sort of tactic to a living body. Your traps on the other hand, range anywhere from the common SPIKE PIT, to incredibly complex mechanisms that could, in theory kill you in 6 different ways before you ended up in a pit trap, rounding it off to a neat 7. You like to call that one the UNLUCKY SEVENS, but you don't like anyone else to know that, just in case they laugh. Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is allocated to MINING. It's not particularly complex in its functionality. Anything applied to it gets encased in a uniformly sized sphere of random mineral, stone, or metal, which is then applied to the card. Pulling the card first releases the sphere. The material must then be penetrated to the center to release the contained item. It's a good thing the spheres are stored on the cards, or this would be a far more inefficient inventory management system. This is not a huge problem until you, for example, encounter a sphere made entirely of titanium, or other, harder metals. this has happened before. You still haven't been able to retrieve one of your most prized possessions from one of these damn balls. You have no idea what it's made of but it's resisted every effort to gain entry. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Moonhaven